User talk:SodaCat/Archive 4
Hi! Since I've decided to rewrite my story, that means Jenny and Scarlet haven't met yet. So, I was wondering if you would maybe write, with me, a scene inwhich they meet again? ♥Scarly♥ 21:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny. Check out my latest Question To The Wiki! SirLinkalot96 12:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, Jenny! Check out my chapter finale! SirLinkalot96 04:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, Jenny! Did you check out my latest Greg Ryder chapter? Check it out if you haven't already. SirLinkalot96 21:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Really? Whatd he ask? SirLinkalot96 18:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Invite? For what? SirLinkalot96 20:48, November 5, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Ah. I was just wondering ya know? SirLinkalot96 04:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 How do you get your profile/talk page the way it is? Vandals Sure thing! I'm never really certain what constitutes vandalism half the time since some of the updates even registered users come in with seem a bit...iffy to say the least, hehe. I'll be sure to let you guys know if I come across it again. Thanks for getting in touch :D omgneroli! 17:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Another vandal? (I feel like I'm the resident annoying wannabe-mod lately. Ugh.) omgneroli! 14:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Hi Jenny, I've been wondering, is there going to be a page dedicated to all the quotes from characters? Hua Xiong 21:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Regarding trivia sections I made a topic about them on the community board. Add your 2 cents. Dan the Man 1983 00:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Moving the wiki Hey Jenny, there's a discussion about whether to relocate the wiki from bullygame.wikia.com to bully.wikia.com on the community noticeboard. http://bullygame.wikia.com/wiki/Bully_Wiki:Community_Noticeboard#Wiki_URL_Change Could I talk you into voting? McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hello Jenny, I'm curious if you could tell me how you designed your user signature? Mine looks a little bit boring, maybe you can tell me, because yours looks cool. :) Greetings. <: Felix. 13:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Jenny, what an amazing bully wiki! I am totally obssed with the Bully game right now because of this. Thanks a lot for the great contribution! By the way, I am the big fan of Futurama, What a conincidence! Hi Jenny! It's BullyFan112! So, I was reading your profile and you're just like me. I'm a girl and like Bully (I have it for wii) and I '''LOVE '''the movie 17 again! I know that you're an administrator and I was going to ask you to '''PLEASE '''do not erase anything I've done on Bully Wikia, recently. I added about 5 or 6 pictures and the last time I did that, someone erased '''each and every one of them! '''Thank you for your time! Administrator Hey Rose. Since it's been over a year since you quit editing Bully Wikia I'm removing your admin rights. If you decide to come back, like maybe if Bully 2 gets released while we still care, we'll just repromote you. 17:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC)